Deadly
by DarkAngel512
Summary: Kagome's father is the leader of the deadliest gang in Japan. Kagome's been part of that world for so long it's turned her cold. Can she learn to trust enough to let Inuyasha save her from herself and from the world that's held her for so long
1. Chapter 1

"Watch where you're going bitch!" came an angry shout from a girl who almost got run over by a black Mercedes Benz.

"What did you just say!?!" Kagome screamed at the girl who had called her a bitch as she got out of the Mercedes. The girls eyes widened as soon as she saw the driver.

"I-I'm…. so sorry," the girl stammered nervously.

"Whatever." Kagome replied flipping her glossy raven hair over her shoulder.

As Kagome walked through the front doors of Rosewood high school everything froze. Everyone stopped to stare at her, the guys ogling at her beauty and wincing in fear. The girls were all scared of her, except for a few who were brave enough to shoot her hate filled glances. She smirked in response, her ice blue eyes taking in the scene stopping on a sliver haired guy who was obviously new because he was looking around in confusion. His eyes stopped on Kagome, his perfect eyebrows rising slightly in question. At that moment everyone came back to life, she just smirked again and headed to class.

'Math' Kagome groaned. 'I hate math! It shouldn't be a fucking subject!' The bell rang signaling she was late to class. She waited a few more seconds, then causally opened the door and walked in.

"You better have a good excuse!" her math teacher thundered swinging around. But as soon as his eyes landed on Kagome, his mouth opened and he automatically said, "My apologies Ms. Higurashi."

She gave him a look that could freeze fire. "Whatever teach," she replied coldly. "Get on with it."

Kagome walked to her seat aware that every eye in the class was on her. She smiled smugly and sat down. Turning to look at the normally empty seat next to her, she found to her surprise the guy with silver hair she had saw in the hall. 'New kid' Kagome decided.

"Ms. Higurashi I would like to introduce you to our new student, Inuyasha Takashi." her math teacher looked pointedly at the silver haired hottie next to her.

"Nice to meet you." she replied coolly. "Kagome Higurashi."

He smiled at her. "Nice to meet you to." Lucky for her, she got Inuyasha the new hottie in school, in all of her classes. All the girls in school wanted him. But she wasn't Kierchio Higurashis daughter for nothing. Kagome could have him if she wanted him.

-----------------------------

Inuyasha headed into the cafeteria glancing around. 'Shit it's my first day. Where am I going to sit?' he asked himself frantically. "Inuyasha! Over here man!" he heard. Inuyasha swung around and saw Miroku and grinned. As he sat down the cafeteria doors blew open to reveal Kagome and a girl standing next to her. Kagome looked absolutely pissed as she entered the cafeteria. Everyone scrambled to get of her way. 'If looks could kill her look definitely would' Inuyasha decided.

"Yo, Miroku," Inuyasha turned to him. "What's up with the Kagome chick? Everyone seems scared of her, damn even the teachers."

"You mean you don't know?" Miroku asked amazed.

"Know what?" Inuyasha asked confused.

Miroku sighed letting out his breath. "Her father is Kierchio Higurashi, the leader of the biggest and deadliest gang in Japan. Kagome is like a second gang leader. Nobody messes with her unless they have a death wish."

"Damnit!" Kagome cursed.

"Kagome?" Sango asked timidly knowing it was dangerous to be around Kagome right now.

"What!?!?!" Kagome hissed. But before Sango could reply Kagome's phone started ringing. Kagome glanced at the caller i.d. and cursed.

"What!" Kagome asked coldly into the phone.

"Hello Kagome," an icy voice greeted her. "We need you Kagome, now."

"I'm a little busy right now," Kagome replied harshly. "Call my father, Jaken. Do not bother me with your problems."

"Your father is out of the country on business and you're next in line. School is not important Kagome, the organization is. Do not forget your duties to the organization, Kagome." Jaken reminded her coolly.

"I remember my duties Jaken, and it would be best for you to remember your place when speaking to me, Jaken, for I am above you and could have you killed in an instant." Kagome replied icily. Jaken was silent. "Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Very good." Jaken replied and hung up.

"That damn toad!" Kagome cursed as she gathered her stuff and began to leave.

"Kagome! Where are you going?" Sango exclaimed.

"I have to go deal with pressing issues with….. the family business." Kagome replied.

"Wait! But what about school!?" Sango called after her.

Kagome looked back at Sango, her face and voice emotionless. "You know the business comes first."

"Yeah but-"Sango started but was cut off by the doors to the cafeteria swinging open and two men walked in. They had a rough look, and looked around surveying the cafeteria, when their eyes landed on Kagome they walked over to her.

"What the hell are you doing here!?!" Kagome shouted angrily.

"We've come to take you back to headquarters, there are pressing issues that need to be dealt with." One of the guys responded.

"I told the damn toad I'd come, and I was! Why the hell did you come to get me Banktous?" Kagome asked her eyes hard and her voice steely.

"Doc's orders." He answered.

"So now you take orders from Doc?" Kagome asked her voice was low and dangerous. "I am your boss when Mr. Higurashi is away. If you refuse to obey me then you are betraying him, which means death."

"No, Kagome look we're just doing our job. Take it up with Doc." Banktous quickly interfered.

"Fine, but get your guns ready cause that bastard'll be dead by tonight." Kagome replied coldly.

As soon as Kagome and the two men left the cafeteria, which had been completely silent, stayed silent for a few more minutes before someone said "What the hell was that about?" and everyone started talking.

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku who was intently staring at the doors where Kagome had just been. "Miroku? You OK?" Inuyasha asked.

"Didn't Kagome's ass look good?" Miroku asked in a daze.

"You really are a pervert," Inuyasha sighed and went back to eating his lunch.

"True," Miroku agreed, "but isn't Kagome hot?"

Inuyasha just shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. But she seems kinda cold and not to like people that much."

"Well if you lived in her world you'd probably be that way to." Miroku replied.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Her father is a gangster, her mother is dead and I'm pretty sure Kagome saw her mother die, and she's seen people killed on a daily basis. Also from the time she was born she is expected to become the leader of the… family business when she's older. She never had a choice and has had to kill countless people at her young age. Also I don't think that a gang is a very good environment for a kid to grow up in, especially with her father." Miroku informed Inuyasha calmly.

Inuyasha stared at Miroku. "How do you know all this? Are you Kagome's friend or something?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"I used to be her friend…. But as we grew older Kagome grew colder and didn't trust anyone, and… well she stopped being friends with everyone, except Sango. Sango's my girlfriend so I've picked up things from Sango." Miroku replied.

"You have a girlfriend!?!" Inuyasha exclaimed in shock.

"Yes." Miroku answered. "And why do you look so surprised? It's insulting! You didn't think I could get a girlfriend did you?"

"No, I didn't think a pervert like you could get a girlfriend! Wow!" Inuyasha was amazed. "So who's your girl?" Inuyasha looked around curiously.

Miroku pointed over to a girl who had long dark brown hair, which was up in a high pony tail and was laughing with a group of girls. "Isn't she gorgeous? Just look at her! She's looks like heaven!" Miroku sang happily.

"I still can't believe that you actually have a girlfriend," Inuyasha replied shaking his head.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, her face and voice and emotionless, cold and distant. She was always like this. She learned that if you showed your emotions that the enemy could use that against so to protect yourself you didn't let anyone know what you were thinking or feeling.

"We caught a guy trying to sneak into our base, and he isn't like the others he wasn't experienced at all. He didn't make it onto the property he was caught trying to get in." Banktous snorted, "He was pathetic."

"It was almost like he was a distraction from something else going on," Kyoto informed her.

"So, why did you call me? You guys can kill the damn guy without calling me!" Kagome responded coldly.

"Yeah we know," Kyoto answered nervously.

"But we think he might've been sent by someone to distract us, so we thought we should have you decide whether we should kill him or put him through hell to get info out of him." Banktous leaned back in the leather seat as the car came to a stop.

"Fine." Kagome replied and got out of the car.

"Where the hell've you bastards been!?!" Doc shouted at them as they got out of the car.

"Doc," Kagome said her voice low and deadly.

"Yes Kagome?" Doc asked impatiently.

"Why did you send them to get me? I told Jaken that I'd come!" Kagome looked at Doc coldly. "I don't need an escort."

"Yes, I know Kagome. I was looking after you for your father while he's away." Doc smirked.

"Mr. Higurahsi does not need you to look after me." Kagome informed him and turned and started to walk into the building. "If you ever _'look after_ _me'_ again I will see to it that you never look at anything again." She stated icily before disappearing into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Kagome walked down the dark halls with Banktous, Doc and Kyoto following her and descended the stairs into the basement. The basement was dimly lit with a group standing around talking in low voices while a middle-age man sat in a human size cage. They all looked up when she entered and the men came over to her, while the man in the cage just gave her a frightened look. While the men all tried to give her the story of what happened at the same time, Kagome studied the man. He wasn't your typical type of person who tried to breach their security. He looked like a little lost, scared puppy. He was pathetic.

Ignoring everyone, Kagome walked over to the cage and stood in front of it. "Who are you?" Kagome asked, looking at the man.

The man shrunk back from her. He was bloodied and battered; looks like the guys had already had a little fun with him. "I just want to go home," he replied, his shoulders shaking in fear.

"You can't go home, you can _never_ go home. Now tell me who you are and who you are working for!" Kagome demanded angrily at this pathetic behavior.

The man just shook his head and rocked back and forth hugging his knees to his chest. Kagome turned away from him, "Kill him. We won't get any information from that sad excuse of a human."

As Kagome walked up the stairs she heard the man pleading with her to let him live and then a shot rang out and then silence.

A little girl with raven hair walked down the staircase toward the kitchen. She heard angry voices and when she reached the kitchen she saw her mother and father fighting. Her father hit her mother and she fell to the ground she got up, clutching her cheek and began to scream at him. The little girl stayed hidden in the shadows. Alone. Watching the scene unfold before her. Her father punched her mother again and then pulled a gun and pointed it at her.

Her mother had a look of terror on her face. "No! Please, no!" she pleaded with him.

But he just smiled a cruel smile and then with a bang he fired the shot that ended her mother's life.

The little girl saw her mothers' dead lifeless body and tears began to stream down her cheeks and she stepped out of the shadows and whispered, "Mommy?"

Her father spun around at the sound of her voice. "What are you doing here!? You're supposed to be in bed!" he screamed at her. The girl backed away from him, scared.

He walked toward her menacingly, and grabbed her up by her hair and dragged her up the stairs, the little girl cried the whole time. When they reached her bedroom her slammed the door closed and threw on her bed. He took his belt off and you could hear the sound of the belt meeting the little girl's back and her screams echoing through the house.

What'd you guy's think? I thought I should build the dad's character and everything. You people need to review!! I'll update soon!


End file.
